fandomsandhatedomsfandomcom-20200216-history
Logo fandom
Production company fandom |positivity_level = 31% |negativity_level = 69% |status = Active |type = Entertainment fandom }}A production logo, vanity card, vanity plate, or vanity logo is a logo used by movie studios and television production companies to brand what they produce and to determine the production company and the distributor of a television show or film. Production logos are usually seen at the beginning of a theatrical movie or video game (an "opening logo"), or at the end of a television program or TV movie (a "closing logo"). Many production logos have become famous over the years, such as 20th Century Fox's tower with searchlights and MGM's Leo the Lion. You wouldn't expect these to have a toxic fandom, and it wasn't at first (but now it is). Redeeming qualities #They are many mature Closing Logos fans (especially on YouTube) as of 2018. #At least the POE became less toxic as of 2017. #A closing logo site called CLG (Closing Logos Group) Wiki is full of nice people that are not part of the Greeny Phatom and GoAnimate/Vyond fandoms, although constantly raided by sockpuppets. However, many moderators (who are also smart) ban the said sockpuppets. #Some legitimate logo uploaders on YouTube have dealt with this fandom in their own ways. Most of the time some logo uploaders delete comments that are considered spam and or unnecessary. Though, other logo uploaders like GreviousDude96, otaywhatitmeisit, Solan Dickson and Lowell Mather disable comments entirely as either they can't take criticism and/or they are annoyed with spam and trolls and they refuse to deal with them. TheDaVinci30 (known for his MGM Lions series) also banned comments on his logo videos due to similar problems. Some uploaders like LogicSmash and Pepsi0972 turn off ratings on logo videos likely to prevent trolls from down voting them. #Most closing logos (even fanmade ones) are actually very creative by the Fandom, which are useful for future Productions. #Some decent Closing Logos users are SLN! Media Group, TR3X Productions, Botany Bay Pictures, Samuel Kosch, etc. #Decent Closing Logo groups on Google+ such as The Rebirth Studios, which aren't filled with drama as of now. Toxic factors #They created the mediocre group Powerhouse of Entertainment (often abbreviated as POE), which is simular to the Vyond police groups, but with logos instead of grounded videos. #Overlaps with 3 other toxic fandoms: the Vyond fandom, Greeny Phatom fandom, and the VHS/DVD opening fandom. #"Dream logo" wikis often contain lots of flamewars (such as Santiago Reveco Lepe vs. KATMAKROFAN on Adam's CLG Wiki). #There are some mediocre to awful users in the fandom such as Austin Alexander, M7P Retro, AngryBirdsFan 2003, Perry Mason (not to be confused with the TV show of the same name), Dan Bickner, etc. #They are obsessive over certain logos, usually those with "nightmare fuel" (such as the Viacom V of Doom, the BИD Mask, the PBS P-Head, the Screen Gems S from Hell, the WNET Thirteen logo, and the Klasky-Csupo Robot). Mind if we tell you that most of these fans are over the age of 12? #Creates veg-replaced Shuric Scan YTPMV's. #A part of the fandom is very shallow and close-minded, as they only watch certain shows (like Cyberchase, Klasky-Csupo shows, and Thomas & Friends) only because of the logos that appear at the end. #Most video edits they make either copies videos from others or contains very loud sounds. #Most videos even used G Major #Not just that, They even do (ADD QUOTE HERE) Csupo Videos #Most of then are using Sony Vegas, AVS, Videopad, MegaPhoto, KineMaster, etc #Logos editors also make MORE LIKE X Csupo Videos Featuring The User telling the user to say "MORE LIKE F____T CHEATER 666" and "SCREW YOU (CHANNEL NAME)" Category:Fandoms Category:Entertainment fandoms